From Death to Breath
by Supersnazzi
Summary: Sequel to True Love Blooms More Than Once,so if you haven't read the first I suggest you do before you read this one. Hatori goes for a stroll one day and see's a young girl who looks strangely familiar.Who could this girl be..?
1. Chapter 1

From Death to Breath Chapter 1

It was quiet winter morning when Hatori went for a stroll.

His mind was filled with his love. Not Kana…but Yume.

"I wish I could have asked you the same question _she_ once asked me." He thought aloud.

He thought of the memories with Kana.Then his mind raced back to Yume.

"Yume…has it really been two years since you've died…?" he asked himself.

He stopped at a garden near a pond. He admired the last satin white half wilted water lily floating in the pond.

He looked out of the corner of his eye and noticed a young girl picking a flower that had fallen off a tree. He squinted his eyes. A state of shock is what he seemed to be in.

He suddenly lost control over his whole body, and before he knew it he had ran over to the girl and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yume...?" he asked.

The girl turned around and shook her head. "No…my name is Hitori."Then she turned her back and walked away.

Hatori noticed she dropped something so he picked it up. It was a soaked blue cloth with a white Y embedded into on of its edges.

Hatori smashed the soaked cloth between his fingers. "But they looked so much alike…facial features and appearance."

Hatori didn't know why this girl Hitori had the handkerchief but he knew something was not right, but he didn't pay to much attention to it.

He decided to go back home.

Later that day…

"Hey Momiji" Tohru smiled.Momiji smiled and waved back."Tohruuuu!"

Yuki was standing right beside Tohru. "Momiji…don't you have to meet Akito this afternoon…?"They started to walk.

Momiji's smiled turned into a frown of depression.

He nodded and replied to Yuki's question.

"Yeah in about 30 minutes so I gatta go bye!" Then he started to run toward the huge estate.

Tohru looked at Yuki with a worried look.

"I hope he'll be okay" Yuki smiled. "Don't worry Miss Honda he will be fine." Tohru smiled in return and continued to walk home with Yuki.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well this is the first chapter so far for the sequel to True Love Blooms More Than Once. So far I have 16 pages wrote…only 2 typed lol.

But I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and will continue to read


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Momiji rushed into the house he stayed in at the estate.

He took off his school uniform and dresses in something proper for the occasion. He looked toward the clock. He still had 10 minutes left.

"Hmm…I guess ill go ahead and go I'm sure he won't mind if I get there early." He locked the door and walked to Akito's house.

Once he got there he took a few deep breathes before he was going to enter the room. But he was stopped because he heard voices.

"Hitori…or should I rather say Yume…did you see him today did you see hatori..?"asked one of the voices.

Momiji slowly peered into the small crack in the door. He saw Akito and a girl.

The girl nodded."Yes...yes I did Akito."Akito smiled. "Good…you know how I always love to see you in pain…and I have two questions for you…Yume.What did you say to him…and do you know why I named you Hitori..?"

Yume quickly explained what happened that morning between her and Hatori.

Akito grabbed her face. "What about my second question..?"

Yume's eye's glistened from tears forming. "You named me Hitori because I will always be alone…"

Akito smiled. "Now leave I'm expecting a Sohma."

Yume walked into another door and disappeared.

Momiji couldn't believe what he had just seen.

He stood in shock until Akito opened the door.

He had a frightful look on his face.

Akito raised an eyebrow."Momiji..your scared already…"

Momiji gulped and entered the room.Akito closed the door behind him and sat down at a small table.Momiji did the same.

"Momiji how is your mother…" Akito asked while grinning.

Momiji looked up at Akito so their eyes met. He glared furiously.

Akito's grin grew. "What…are you mad at me…did I hurt your feelings..?"

Momiji calmed himself. "No...What did you want to see me about Akito…"

Akito shrugged. "Nothing special, just wanted to see how you were doing…but since you have bored me I want you to leave…no questions or comments needed."

Momiji understood and left Aktio's house. When he made it outside he knew what he had to do. He clenched his fists and ran toward Hatori's house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well…2nd chapter up...Now...5 more to go. But then again that 5 will soon change since I'm not even finished with this story yet XD


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Momiji banged on the door. "Hari Hari! Open up"

Hatori opened the door "Momiji...What brings you here?" he asked.

Momiji panted. "Yume…alive…she's still alive"

Hatori took a step backwards. "Momiji…what did you say…?" he had a hopeful look as his words flew from his mouth.

Momiji nodded and walked inside, he plopped down on Hatori's small futon.

Hatori sat at his desk, looking at the cloth the 'Hitori' girl dropped, then to a picture of Yume.

"She's alive" he smiled.

Momiji explained what he had heard and saw.

"Hari you should talk to her more next time you see her...Okay? She misses you…a lot." Momiji looked at Hatori and smiled. "No more sadness okay?"

Hatori nodded. "Well I think I will talk to her next time…but for now…go home and don't speak of you seeing her to anyone…understood?" He asked with his normal cold tone.

Momiji nodded and went outside and started to skip home.

Hatori couldn't get the thought of Yume being alive out of his head.

Later that night Hatori woke in a hot sweat. He had yet another dream, about her, about Yume.

"I must see her" he murmured.

Hatori got out of his bed and walked outside.

He popped a cigarette from his half-empty pack into his mouth, and then slowly lit it with a silver pocket lighter.

He took a few puffs before he noticed someone in the shadow's approaching his house.

The person slowly revealed their identity.

It was the very person he had just thought about…it was Yume.

She gasped suddenly then turned to run.

Hatori wasn't about to let her get away from him again.

He followed after her inexorably, uncertain as of what he would or even should say.

Hatori grabbed her wrist. "Yume" he said to her in a stern voice.

She jumped a bit when she heard her name flow from his mouth like it used to.

"Umm my name isn't Yume.You have the wrong…" her voice was cut off by Hatori's.

"No I have the right person, you are my love, you are my Yume."

Yume blushed and turned to face Hatori. A smiled flew across her face. He smiled and spoke softly "Come back to my house."

Yume hesitated to answer. "O...okay." she walked back with him, their hands intertwined with one another's the whole way back.

Yume walked into his house and sat down on his futon softly." Your house," She smiled then continued her sentence. "Hasn't changed a one bit."

Hatori declared. "Oh but it has. Come, look on my desk." Yume jokingly sighed, got up and walked over to his desk and immediately noticed the difference.

The picture of Kana…was now…her with a small diamond ring beside it.

She smiled and cried tears of joy slowly flowed down her small pale cheeks.

Hatori sat down on his bed, as well as Yume.

Hatori looked at her. Yume gulped hard then spoke. "I'm sorry, Hatori…but I must go…I'll…hopefully see you later." She quickly snuck out.

Hatori felt useless as she left. He felt as if that was the last time he would ever see her as "Yume".

After that he would only see her as "Hitori", as alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there it is!! Only a few more to type. And I apologize to my readers for not updating

By the way Hitori means Alone...So...There's a little Japanese to English lesson for ya.


	4. Chapter 4

From Death to Breath Chapter : 4

The next morning it was silently snowing when Hatori awoke.

He looked over at his clock. It flashed 6:00 am in neon blue lights. He sighed but got up anyway.

He walked outside and smoked a few ciggarettes before taking a stroll down to where he first saw Yume.

It was at the Sohma Estate front gate.

He remembered it so vividly, he hoped Yume did as well.

"When the snow melts what does it become" Hatori asked himself aloud.

"Silly it becomes water, a kid could've told ya that" a voice spoke.

Hatori spun around and saw it was Momiji.

Hatori cleared his throat. " Momiji...it's you.."

Momiji sighed and placed a hand on his forehead. " Sorry I tried to sound like her..Hari..I don't like to see you sad..please cheer up."

Hatori walked past the small blonde haired boy.

He headed towards the pond where he saw Yume for the first time in 2 years.

The half-wilted water lily still sat ontop of the water..though it was a bit more wilted and sunk in the water a bit.

He picked it up out the water and held it into his palm.

" Please don't take it " a voice repsonded in a whail.

Hatori sat the white flower back into the pond. It sunk more into the depths. He bowed.

" Sorry miss, please excuse me." he turned and walked toward his house.

Once he approached his porch he saw a body, curled up.

He stood above the body of a young woman, almost seemed like he hovered.

The body turned and revealed the face. It was Yume.

" Y-Yu..er..Hitori..what're you doing here.?" he asked sternly.

She opened her eyes and smiled pleasantly.

"It's Yume and to see you silly."

" But I thought..and..then..um..Well glad to see you." he mumbled then walked past her body to get inside.

Yume sat up and blinked her eyes then scampered into Hatori's small house.

She sat on the edge of his futon.He stood over her and dangled her hair between his fingers.

Hatori couldn't get the thought of her being alive away from his mind.

The thought seemed to consume him whole.

" Yume..I need to talk to you." he informed her.

" And I need to talk to you as well." Yume shut her eyes and nodded.

He sat down, for he knew this conversation would be a long one.

END OF CHAPTER 4

------------

Coming along quite nicely eh.?


	5. Chapter 5

From Death to Breath Chapter 5

Yume shook with fear, scared to tell him what happened 2 years ago, but she knew and felt if she didn't…she'd become broken…like Kana.

Yume started to open her mouth when Hatori spoke. "I missed you…I wanted to marry you…" She broke in "Wanted…? So what about now. Have you found-?"

Hatori spoke more soft words. "And still do." Yume shut her mouth the minute he finished his sentence.

She wanted to hug him, embrace him like she never had before, but she couldn't…the curse was still amongst the Sohma family.

Hatori looked over toward her. "So. What is the matter you need to discuss with me.?"

Yume hung her head and began to tell her story.

"I want…no…you have to know what happened 2 years ago." She looked up and saw that Hatori nodded giving her the okay to continue.

" Well…when I was putting on my wedding dress someone came from the shower curtain and attacked me…then kicked me on the floor and chocked me as of where I blacked out, then when I came to I was in the hospital and my attacker stood over me."

Hatori couldn't believe what Yume said to him.

The only thing he asked after that was "Who did it..?"

Yume couldn't answer that.

She knew if she told him Akito did it he would also blame himself for her injuries as well. "I can't say…" she mumbled.

Hatori shook his head and grasped her hand into his. "I know who it was…it was always the same person…Akito right..?"

Yume mumbled "Yes."

Hatori looked down; he felt the same way he did when Kana got hurt by Akito's words.

Yume could tell he wasn't feeling like he did a moment ago. "Don't feel bad…please Hatori"

Hatori tried to regain posture; he didn't want to become the frozen snow once more.

Yume put her hand softly on his shoulder. Hatori looked over and gazed into her soft-green eyes. He leaned forward, without embracing her body, and locked lips with her.

Yume closed her eyes. She felt the blood rush to her face, giving her a blush.

Hatori felt the urge, and need, to hug her but before he could even attempt to put his arms around her she broke the kiss and walked outside.

She admired the snow fall peacefully and silently towards the ground, it was piling up even more.

"When the snow melts…what does it become?" Hatori asked from where he sat.

---------------------

Finally popped the question!

So Hatori finally got to ask her that…well what will happen next..?


	6. Chapter 6

From Death to Breath Chapter 6

Yume looked back at him and smiled. "Hatori your so silly it becomes water…even a child could've told you that."

Hatori thought of Momiji mimicking her. "He was right." He whispered to himself. "But Yume…the answer isn't water the answer is spring."

Yume stood dumbfounded. "Spring." She mumbled. Hatori put his hand on her shoulder. "Yes…"

Yume blushed. "Well. I have to get going." Yume started to walk away then Hatori went to grab her but stopped himself and sat at his desk.

Though his facial expression didn't show it, he was ecstatic.

Yume took one last look at the house Hatori resided in, and then walked back to her prison.

Whenever Yume walked inside the main room she then crawled into another room, but it was sort of like a closet, since it was so small.

No one was in there but her. She laid herself down into a small ball and went into a sleep.

The Next Morning…

Yume woke from her slumber and walked into Akito's room.

The door was slightly cracked; she decided to look into the room. She saw Hatori sitting before Akito.

"Akito…I know about her…Yume I mean…I still wish for permission to marry her.." Akito sat down and sighed.

"So you noticed Hatori.." Hatori replied with a nod. Akito took another sigh.

Akito thought that he should give the ingrates what they deserved. "Fine Hatori, live alone in sadness…when she finds out how much trouble it'll be for you two she'll give up and leave you…so when that time comes…don't come to me…keep it to yourself."

Hatori nodded, he felt that if he said something in response Akito would have a tantrum.

"Yume" Akito called with a thunderous yell. Yume acted like she didn't hear him.

"Get in here now Yume." Akito screamed and stamped his foot toward the tatami mat floor.

Yume then entered the room and at down beside a pillow.

Akito looked away. "Yume, you stupid brat…I finally give you permission to marry Hatori…but if anything bad is to happen…I will kill you."

Both Yume and Hatori ignored the killing part and exited the room, heading back to Hatori's house.

Yume immediately made herself at home.

Hatori watched her fall back onto his bed. He thought to himself "Is this a dream…or is it all a reality?"

Yume swiftly moved her hand, telling him to come over.

Hatori raised an eyebrow, but no questions asked.

He slowly walked over to her; she lay back onto the bed.

Hatori climbed on top of her, no embracement, though he wanted to.

Hatori leaned in and kissed her lips. Yume though slowly forced her tongue inside his mouth. Their tongues quickly danced with one another's.

Yume's mind was so caught up within the passion that she wrapped her arms around Hatori.

Suddenly he transformed.

----------------------------

Marriage! Finally!

Heh. Well this is the 6th installment of this story. 7th coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7

From Death to Breath Chapter 7

Yume started to smile. "Aw Hatori your zodiac animal is so cute." Yume picked him up into the palms of her hands.

She nuzzled him up against her cheek. She then thought about what Kana and Tohru did.

Water.

She rushed into the bathroom, stumbling along the way, and threw him into the sink. Cold water splashed on Hatori and Yume's shirt.

A few minutes had passed before she got him out. She laid him in the bed, watching him from above, softly smiling.

Poof.

He reverted back.

Yume still smiled at him, Hatori just blushed.

Meanwhile…

Momiji stood outside Shigure's house…unsure as of what to tell Tohru and the others about Yume.

He hesitated to knock on the still, still pondering about what to say.

The sliding door then flew open. Tohru stood in the door way. "Momiji!" she squealed.

Momiji smiled. "Hey hey Tohru I got some good news, let's go inside and tell everyone"

He pushed Tohru into the den. Shigure, Yuki and Kyo sat around the table watching T.V.

"Kyo Yuki Shigure I have an announcement to make!" They all looked over "Oh Momiji we didn't even notice you came in here" Yuki replied.

Shigure nodded in agreement "So Momiji was it you wanna tell us..?" asked Kyo.

Momiji sat Tohru down, took two deep breathes then began, "Well I don't know how it happened but…Yume is still alive and she and Hatori are back together." Everyone's mouth hung low and their eyes became small dots.

"Wow I'm so happy for Hatori" Tohru cheered.

"Yes as am I, now his love life is back in business" Shigure laughed.

Kyo and Yuko shot Shigure dirty looks. Shigure scurried off to his study.

Tohru smiled "My best friend is alive. I'm so happy, tell Hatori him and Yume should come over tomorrow I'll make a big dinner!" Momiji giggled. "Yeah that'll be fun, I'll go back to Sohma house and tell them"

He scampered outside and skipped back. He was worried if he should've told them, even though he thought it'd be wrong not to. Within a few blocks Momiji ran into the Sohma gate and dashed toward Hatori's house.

He banged on the door. Yume answered the door with a smile. "Momiji guess what..?" she asked.

Momiji shrugged.

"Well Akito is finally allowing us to be married." Momiji felt a chill strike his spine.

"M...Married..?" he asked. Yume nodded. "So enough about us. What's up..?"

"Tohru said she'd like it if me you and Hatori could come over for dinner tomorrow afternoon, how's that sound?"

Yume clapped her hands together. "Wonderful we'll all go over there tomorrow." Then she shut the door.

Momiji just laughed. "At least she's happy" he mumbled.

Then an incredible thought rushed through Momiji's mind. He grinned from ear to ear as he shot home. "I gatta call Tohru" he squeaked.

-------------------

Chapter 8 ! Last one ! Coming Soon !


	8. Chapter 8

From Death to Breath Chapter 8

Final Chapter.

Momiji flung open the door and grabbed the phone and dialed Shigure's number.

Tohru picked up. "Yes hello" Momiji started to squeal. "Tohru! Yume and Hatori are able to marry let's throw them a surprise wedding tomorrow" Tohru smiled. "Yes, we should!"

Momiji twirled the phone cord in between his fingers. "Tomorrow it is then." Momiji hung up the phone and hopped into the bed.

The Next Day…

Momiji woke up at 6:00 am and went over to Shigure's. He knocked on the door and Tohru answered the door.

Tohru motioned Momiji to come in quietly. They began to plan the surprise wedding.

A Few Hours Later…

It was 10:00 am and Shigure's phone rang. Shigure answered the phone this time. "Hello Shigure speaking."

"Hey it's Hatori, Yume wants to come over now so we'll be there soon okay..?"

"Alright Hari see you two soon" Shigure ran outside. "Everyone quick they're on the way!"

Tohru started to panic. "Oh Kyo Yuki together now let's hurry!" They all ran around putting everything up and adding the finishing touches.

Then they heard a knock on the door. Yuki decided to answer it. Yuki looked at Yume.

"Uh…Miss Yume…not to sound rude or anything but…have you gained weight..? And your face is very pale." Hatori looked at Yume and smiled, she smiled back.

Shigure came up behind Yuki before Yume could respond. "Well stop being rude and let them in" Hatori and Yume walked inside and was then greeted by Tohru and Momiji.

Tohru grabbed Yume's hands and Momiji grabbed Hatori's. "C'mon this way Hari" Momiji insisted while he drug Hatori into a room.

"Yes this way Yume" Tohru smiled and led her upstairs.

Yume and Tohru walked into Tohru's room. On Tohru's bed sat a long satin-white silk wedding dress.

Yume began to cry. "Tohru…you did this for me?"

Tohru smiled and hugged Yume. "Well you are my best friend and we've known each other for years now."

Meanwhile Downstairs…

Hatori stood over a chair that had a black tuxedo hanging over its side. He looked at Momiji.

Momiji smiled. "Shigure thought you'd like it."

Hatori picked it up and walked into the bathroom across the hall.

When Hatori shut the door, Yume slowly walked down the stairs in her white dress.

Shigure eyed her, he took a sigh. "Oh, if only you were going to me my wife. Tonight you and I would make H-O-T, S-W-E-A-T-Y, P-A-S-S-I-O-N-A-T-E, S-E-"Hatori then cut him off with a hit in the head.

"Hatori…when did you get out of the bathroom" Shigure cried.

Hatori then turned his attention to Yume, who stood before him in the beautiful dress that Tohru had bought.

He walked over to her and held her hand. "Shall we…?" he asked.

Yume blushed. "Uhh sure." Then Hatori and Yume walked toward the porch.

In the doorway stood Kyo, an alter-like column stood in front of him and he was in a preacher's suit.

"C'mon already let's get you two married already! Jeez!" Yume laughed and walked over toward Kyo.

Kyo looked down at a book. "Uh do you Hatori take Yume to…to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold" he had to squint his eyes to see the rest part..? "What the hell is this…for better or for worse, rich or poor and-"

"I do" Hatori interrupted.

Yume smiled. "I do too" she laughed then kissed Hatori's lips softly. No embracement this time.

Tohru, Momiji and Shigure all stood on the side crying.

Yuko glared at Shigure. "And tell me exactly why are you crying Shigure..?" Kyo just looked away.

After the party Hatori and Yume went into the spare room in Shigures house and spent the whole entire night just sitting around and talking to one another.

The End

--------------------

Well not really, I have a third one in production. It has 3 chapters so far. If you'd like me to post it then just let me know in a review or something.

Next Fanfiction(s) to write:

Revolutionary Girl Utena

Fullmetal Alchemist


End file.
